


Mummy is here

by Kindred



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Dragon Newt scamander, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Newt, Protective Original Percival Graves, Smitten Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Newt has a secret, but it comes in handy when it comes to dragons





	1. Chapter 1

When a Percival asked Newt back to New York, it was because he needs his help. Newt arrived and looked how he always does shy his cheeks soft pink that brings out his freckled face more and his bright green eyes seeing everything. “Thank you for coming I know you’re a busy man Mr Scamander, but this is important and I know this is in your area.” The dark haired man tells the redhead.   
“You said it was something about dragons?” He asked   
“Yes, we have arrested a few people who had brought small dragons as pets.” He showed Newts photos of the dragons they have collected over the last couple of weeks. 

Newt frowned as he looked through the photos “Let me see them.” He asked, Percival, nodded and lead him down the hall to where they were keeping the smaller dragons. “They are whelps they should have never should have been taken from their mother.” Newt snarled, Percival raised an eyebrow at the snarl because it wasn’t human snarl.   
“This is what we are worried about, there is a man selling them we have had house fires and children who have been burnt. A couple of wizards have lost fingers; one lost the tip of his snows.” Newt looked at him as they walked down the staircase to the creature area of MACUSA. They entered the room and Newt made a beeline for the pen where the whelps are kept. Graves watched him move through the witches and wizards as the little dragons started to chirped and cried out as if they were calling for their mother.

He hopped over into the pen and knelt down and looked at the 5 little dragons and watched them come over to him as he sits still “What is he doing?” One of the Auror asked as he turns to look at Graves.  
“This is Newt Scamander he has worked with Dragons during the war and is the best Magizoologist I know of.” He tells the blonde Auror   
“But sir… Percival stared at him and the blonde wizard stopped talking and went to watch the younger male.   
“He will be fine Oliver.” Graves growls as he walks over to the pen as well, he stood by the pen and watches the redhead pick up each dragon one by one and look them over before feeding them something from his pocket.  
“They all look healthy, their scales are as good colour and they’re eyes are nice and bright. But if you are going to keep them here a little longer then you need to need them fresher food than this and also these are all different breeds of dragon so different types of food.” Newt says as he looks up at them, Graves nods and looked over at Oliver who nods.   
“We are waiting for some of the dragon handlers from the reserve,” Oliver tells him, Newt nods as he stands up. “What about the 6th one?” Oliver asked  
“6th one?” The Magizoologist asked as he looked between Oliver and Graves.

Turning his head towards one of the heat lamps he walks over to the cage and sees an Antipodean Opaleye hatchling laying limply on its stomach. “W-What happen?” He asked as he reached out scooped the small dragon up noticing the slight pinkness of its scales.   
“We’re not sure, but a pureblood had him he can’t be more than a day old.” Oliver said, “We have been taken in turns to look after him.”   
“His scales are should be pearly white not pink; he is smaller than I thought for a hatchling.” He stopped as the whelp open his eyes and looked at him. “I think they crack the shell,” Newt whispered as he brought the small dragon close to his chest. “If it’s alright I will take him into my case and look after him, he is too young to be out of his shell.”   
“Of course.” Graves said, he watched the redhead turn and heard towards his case opening it with his other hand and climbed down and disappeared from sight.   
“Sir?”  
“Leave it, Oliver.


	2. Chapter 2

After several hours later, Percival was worried he had moved Newt’s case to his offices but still there was no sign of the Magizoologist. After a long time of pacing and wondering should he enter Newt’s case? But with nightfall and still no shy and sweet redhead Percival broke, he put his pen down and walked over to his office's door and peeked out. 

He saw no one in the halls and saw no lights in the offices of the other, pulling back he closed the door and then locked it before going over to the case and open it. He then sees a small step down into Newt’s domain, he stood in the small workshop and looked around the room, he could see a cot where Newt has his blue coat on the bed he could see food for the creatures on the workbench. There was scattered of paper over the counter all had drawings of animals Percival has never seen before. 

He walked towards a door and blinked as he was blinded by the bright light from the other side. He stood there blinking as he looked around this safe haven to see the animal move about. He was in awe at this world Newt created, he felt like was trespassing in something beautiful. Walked carefully through the different habitats being wary of some of the more dangerous creatures that watched him carefully, he spotted niffler who was looking at him with his black eyes, it’s nose was twitching making Graves stop and look back at him.“If I find that you stole from me I will turn you into a fur coat for Christmas.” He told him calmly, before he carried on to find his Newt. It didn’t take long to find the redhead, or rather he saw the back of his head he moved closer and then saw the rest of Newt sat on the floor his waistcoat was hanging in a tree nearby and his white shirt was hanging off his shoulders. Percival couldn’t help but watch him, he really wasn’t sure what he was seeing, and shaking his head out of his thoughts he took a couple of steps forward and clears his throat. “Newt.” 

The Magizoologist gasped as he stood up and spun around, Percival stood there frozen to the spot as he gazed at Newt in awe. Newt’s eyes were wide and filled with panic and fear as he watched the Auror looked him up and down. “I-I…” He lowered his gaze to the dragon attached to his nipple and suckling from him. “I can explain?” He said, he never had to explain this before normally no one ever sees this side of him. Graves nodded slightly to say ‘go ahead.’ He couldn’t help but stare at the green and gold patches of scales around Newt’s eyes, that travelled drown the side of his face, his throat and over his shoulders. His eyes were like dragon slits but still their impossible bright green, he could see gold claw instead of fingernails. “I was bitten when I was sent up to Eastern Front to help with the war. They were doing works with Dragons and well… I met a strange breed there. I help her and her child and she gave me a gift that’s what she called it.”   
“And the feeding of the whelp?” He asked and pink blush grew on Newt’s cheeks and it all that simple act did was make Graves lick his lip.   
“Well, I can carry… and- ummm I haven’t long given birth…” His cheeks were burning red with a dusty of gold. He nods to the cot that sat under the tree being rocked by a strange creature with large blue eyes. He has only ever seen one of these before when he was a child it was a Demiguise, he stared at Percival making him slightly uncomfortable.

Graves walks over to the cot and looks down at the small child curled up asleep; he could see the faint markings of green and gold scales on the baby’s skin. “He is beautiful,” Percival tells him.   
“T-Thank you,” Newt whispered, he pulled the small dragon off his nipple and curled him over to the cot and placed him gently inside. “I have enough milk to feed them both of them. He needs it if he going to survive.” He whispered as he pulled his shirt back over his shoulders.  
“What are his chances?”   
“Better than I thought, but I don’t think he could go ever go back into the wild. We have no idea what damage this would have caused to his brain.” Newt whispered as he ran his fingers down both of the whelps in the cot. Percival turned to Newt and saw the flush cheeks were still there “I-I will have to stay with him I will need to feed him every hour.” He now looked at the man before him and bites his bottom lip.   
“You're natural submissive?”  
“I’m a breeder Mr Graves so yes; when I go into heat I attract dragons for miles. This how I got Dylan, I’m not a fan of those moments but because I have no mate I am free gain as it were.” Graves suddenly felt very possessive over Newt and didn’t like the idea of someone, anyone including dragons having this beautiful creature.   
“What can I do to keep you then?”


End file.
